


my name is clint barton and i'm sorry i can't hear you

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Deaf Character, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clint barton tuli. pendengarannya tidak kembali tapi clint mencoba beradaptasi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my name is clint barton and i'm sorry i can't hear you

**Author's Note:**

> umurnya clint, saya cuma ngarang ya. soalnya di komik emang suka gak konsisten sih soal umur, haha. enjoy.

**a.**

clint barton 13 tahun saat dunianya hening tiba-tiba. tidak ada suara. tidak ada apapun.  _tuli sementara_ , begitu tulisan dari dokter,  _akibat pukulan dan shock; ada kemungkinan untuk pulih_. bocah pendiam itu mengurung diri di loteng selama tiga hari, sebelum kemudian barney menemukan dan menonjoknya, menulis besar-besar di belakang kertas kalender:  _bangun, fucktwit!_ _cuma pengecut yang menyerah!_

clint belajar bahasa isyarat. dia belajar memakai panah. belajar cara melindungi diri sendiri. ayahnya masih kerap memukuli mereka tapi kali ini clint bisa melawan.

pendengarannya pulih beberapa bulan kemudian.

 

**b.**

clint barton 31 tahun saat mendapati dunianya kembali hening.  _tuli permanen_ , begitu yang ada di layar komputer dokter,  _rusak dari gendang telinga sampai syaraf bagian dalam_ ;  _pasien tidak bisa mendengar dan tidak ada kemungkinan bisa mendengar lagi_. mantan agen SHIELD itu pulang ke apartemennya, mengunci diri dan menolak bertemu dengan siapapun. fuck you very much, the clown.

barney meninjunya saat menemukan clint sedang menegak bir di atap pada suatu malam, kemudian meraih wajah clint dan memaksa mata adiknya itu terarah ke mulutnya saat bilang dengan penekanan _:_ _ka-u ti-dak bi-sa de-ngar—huh _—_? ba-ca a-pa yang o-rang o-mong-kan _—_! clint bar-ton bu-kan pe-nge-cut—!!_

pendengarannya tidak kembali tapi clint mencoba beradaptasi.

 

**c.**

siang yang sepi di avengers tower. clint melongok ke dapur, mendapati tony dan steve sedang berdiri di depan kabinet panjang sambil berdebat tentang entah apa. tony menunjuk ke luar jendela, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, menunjuk steve. 

“                                              .” 

steve menggeleng, “             ?                                   .”

“                          .                                    ," tony mengerutkan kening, "                                                               .”

steve menghela napas, “                          ?”

“        .”

"                                         .                                                  ."

"                                           !            !                                              !"

"                       ."

tony mengacak rambut, frustasi. "                                                                                    !"

steve menggeleng lagi, "                                             ."

tony melabrakkan kepalan tangannya ke meja. "                                                            !                                                             !"

dari kejauhan, clint cuma memutar mata. dude, debat kusir tony dan cap yang biasa. pantas natasha selalu menyingkir tiap kali mereka sudah mulai membuka mulut di tempat yang sama. berbalik keluar, pria pirang itu menguap panjang. kadang ada untungnya juga dia tidak bisa mendengar.

 


End file.
